Green Lantern: The Calling
Green Lantern: The Calling is the first in a series of films and the third movie of the DC Expanded Cinematic Multiverse created by Imruer, based around the DC Comics character, Green Lantern. Cast *Dan Amboyer - Hal Jordan *Luke Evans - Thaal Sinestro *Robert Kazinsky - Kilowog *Olivia Thirlby - Arisia Rrab *Zachary Quinto - Tomar Re Plot Rankorr asks Atrocitus for the privilege of getting revenge on the man who murdered his grandfather. Atrocitus says that he may, but not before he wipes out the Green Lantern of that sector. Hal Jordan totally rocks at piloting, but of course, his superiors disagree with him. He agrees to dinner with Carol Ferris, his then-current girlfriend, and she tells him to not miss it this time. The two share a kiss and he leaves. Meanwhile, on Oa, the Guardians of the Universe discuss the Red Lantern situation. Sinestro suggests using fear, the ultimate weapon, as opposed to their standard weapon of willpower. The Guardians quickly dismiss the idea, leaving no room for debate. Sinestro’s ring glows and he hears Abin Sur’s voice from it, explaining that he is under attack by the leader of the Red Lanterns, Atrocitus. Sinestro asks him their current location, but does not receive an answer, and he tells the Guardians that Abin Sur is dead. On Earth, the Green Lantern Ring finds Hal Jordan and brings him to the planet Oa. When he wakes up, he is greeted by Sinestro and Arisia Rrab. They show him Oa, and explain how Abin Sur died and he is the new Green Lantern of Sector 2814. Arisia then shows him how to power his ring and create hard-light constructs. Hal is then greeted by Kilowog, who explains that he is the one who trains new recruits. He takes Hal to their training station and Arisia and Sinestro watch as they battle. Arisia is confronted by Tomar Re, who tells her that they have discovered that Hal’s sector is under attack by a small group of Red Lanterns. Hal goes back to Earth, accompanied by Arisia and Tomar Re, and the group fights the two Red Lanterns in England, lead by Rankorr. The other Red Lantern, Antipathy, uses her plasma vomit to kill Tomar Re. Hal manages to overcome his fear and slashes at Antipathy, severely wounding her. When the battle ends, Rankorr takes the unconscious Antipathy and leaves the Earth, which is revealed to be his home planet. Elsewhere, Sinestro asks the Star Sapphires for help, but they refuse, stating that it is not their fight. Sinestro says it’s everyone’s fight. Hal and Arisia return to Oa, where they explain that Tomar Re has been killed to the Guardians. Hal asks why the Red Lanterns do what they do, and Ganthet explains their motivation to him. He tells Hal about the Manhunters and how they could not differentiate between good and evil, so they killed anyone with emotions, believing emotion to be the real threat. When Atrocitus’ family was killed by the Manhunters, he blamed the Guardians, and created the first Red Lantern ring from his hatred towards them. As a result of Ganthet telling this to Hal, he is banished from the Guardians. The Red Lantern Corps appear to have broken into Guardian Space, and the Green Lanterns set out to defend Oa. During the battle, the Star Sapphires show up, and help the Green Lanterns defeat their enemies. Though the heroes nearly win, Atrocious flies from his ship (followed by Rankorr, Antipathy and other Red Lanterns), battling Hal. In the end, it is the violet light that prevails. Hal returns home, where Carol, who he had promised a date to, breaks up with him.